


快帮这只垂耳兔修仙

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou





	快帮这只垂耳兔修仙

垂耳兔&农户

双性 生子 没剧情的凰我接受不了

来 

——————————————————

一只化不了人形的妖是没有尊严的，即使你是可爱的垂耳兔也不例外。这是孟鹤堂在妖界被歧视的第七十四年，它还是维持不了人形超过十二个时辰。

两只娇媚的孔雀从孟小兔面前经过，故意放慢了速度，大声聊天：“姐姐，你看，是那只只吸风饮露的垂耳兔呢。”

姐姐孔雀甚至还蹲下 身来，伸出纤细的指头戳小兔子的鼻头：“可不是嘛，也不知道这次有没有怀孕啊？哈哈哈”

小兔子扭过身去，屁股朝着两姐妹。孔雀姐妹也不生气，一起娇笑着走了。

等孔雀姐妹走了，张云雷才从树丛后面出来，他伸手把垂头丧气的兔子抱到树上，跟自己平起平坐的位置，没好气地说：“化形吧，就我了。”

随着张云雷话音落，树杈上原本放兔子的地方多了一个俊俏的青年，耷拉着两只兔耳朵，屁股后面还有一截短小的白尾巴，说不尽的丧气，大眼睛里满是委屈，还红红的。

张云雷一看他那样就来气：“你真是不想好了！以前变成人形的时间短也就算了，现在连耳朵尾巴都收不回去了！再往后你就回洞里啃萝卜去吧！”

孟鹤堂又要哭，忍了一忍，眼睛里巴着眼泪不肯掉下来，小声抗议：“昨天那个有脚臭，我才不要～”

张云雷简直想一头栽过去，孟鹤堂不肯吸阳气，就没得修炼，没得修炼，就维持不了人形，维持不了人形，就成不了正妖，只能一天到晚在山里做兔子精瞎跑。

其实孟鹤堂以前是有过成妖修仙的机会的，他看上一个人间的穷书生，跟人好了两回，被摸后背摸到假孕高 潮，年少无知的他以为自己真怀孕了，高兴得不行，隔天就跟人家说自己是兔子精变的，现在得了真阳，马上就可以升妖界了，只要俩人一直好下去，就能稳住元神修仙，孩子也会是健健康康的人类宝宝。把个穷秀才吓得要死，转过身就找了捉妖师，一顿施法捉怪，当场把孟鹤堂打回了原形，还好有张云雷及时出现相救，他自己又跑得快，才没被收了。

打那以后他就再也不相信人类了，也不跟人欢好，偶尔咬两口喝点人血，他胆子小，是不敢给弄死的，其他时间就靠吸风饮露修炼过日子，一过七十多年，每天维持人形只能几个时辰，要多可怜有多可怜。

张云雷恨他这个窝囊样恨得要死，但也知道这孩子倔得很，不愿意的事儿绝不会干，白了他一眼，从怀中掏出一粒金丹来：“喏，这是虎仙给我的凝魂丹，吃了能保你一个月不现形，你吃了，下山去，好好找找你那转世，找不见更好，找个好人家，起码把妖身给稳住了。”

张云雷语气态度不好，说出的话却至诚至暖。

孟鹤堂又要哭了，伸手接过金丹，瘪了瘪嘴，把眼泪咽到肚子里去，紧紧握住张云雷的手：“云雷，你真好～都说狐狸吃兔子，但是你比我亲妈还要亲，我以后修了仙，一定忘不了你。还有，以后姓杨的要是对你不好，我咬死他！”

张云雷嫌弃地要死：“行了，你还咬死谁呀，咬萝卜都费劲！”

孟鹤堂破涕为笑，吃了金丹，下山了。

找来找去，找了这么一家农户，孟鹤堂没看上别的，先看上了人家地里的胡萝卜，掰下一根就开始啃，坐地上啃得正高兴的时候，背后传来一句粗声粗气的问话：“诶！哪来的小贼？偷萝卜！”

孟鹤堂一回头，袖子挽到胳膊肘的一个壮汉就站在不远处的地头，周九良正撑着锄头看着他，脸上的汗在日头下反着光，粗衣短打，满脸愠色，看起来很不好惹。

孟鹤堂吓得当场把萝卜扔了，站起来支支吾吾：“就…就吃了两口…”

周九良看他跟个受惊的兔子似的，笑了：“算了，几个萝卜，你要喜欢就摘过去。诶，你哪个村的先生？以前没见过你。”

孟鹤堂才想起来正事儿，盯着农户露在外面结实的小臂，和汗湿透的短衫下健壮的胸肌，编瞎话：“山里的，走丢了，过来寻亲戚。”

周九良狐疑地看他一眼。

孟鹤堂忙掏出钱来：“我这儿有银子，给你，住你这儿。”

周九良乐了一声，根本没看他手里的银子，停下手里的活儿，冲他说：“行，我就一个人，你不嫌弃就住吧。”

孟鹤堂过来帮忙生灶火，就这么连吃带住住下来了。

住了大半个月，孟鹤堂也没敢动手，平时吃饭的时候给人家夹菜，帮人家换衣服时候借机摸两把，顶多了。最过的一次就是盯着周九良劈柴时候光着的上半身咽口水，被周九良发现了，揶揄他一句：“家里最近没肉，馋坏你了。”

孟鹤堂赶紧低头，不馋肉，馋你。

眼看着就要到一个月，孟鹤堂软的不会，打算来硬的。周九良一回屋，他就从后面拦腰把人抱住了，周九良刚干完活儿，澡还没洗，一身的汗，他也不嫌弃，贴上去闻周九良的味道，脸在人家后背蹭，热热的，越蹭浑身越热。

周九良就是块木头也明白什么意思了，他大手往下，摸住孟鹤堂柔嫩的小手，细若无骨，连饭也烧不好，自己留他住了一个月，也说不清是为什么。

周九良转过身来，孟鹤堂还搂着自己的腰不放，抬眼睛水汽泛了一层地看自己，好像被轻薄的是他。周九良不忍了，大手托住孟鹤堂的脸蛋就吻了上去。

庄稼人没那么多讲究，打亲上就是疾风骤雨，孟鹤堂小舌头甜得跟蜜一样，被周九良含住了就不放，里里外外尝了个痛快。周九良把孟鹤堂这点儿口水全咽下去了，还往里去吸更多的蜜汁，亲得孟鹤堂整个人都软了，没骨头一样贴在周九良身上，嘤咛出声。

周九良倒吸一口气，推开正得趣儿的孟鹤堂，捧着他绯红的脸看，问他：“怎么眼睛都红了？”

孟鹤堂一个恍神儿：什么？眼睛红了？不会吧。下意识就去摸屁股，被周九良一把抓住腕子。周九良附在他耳边低声说：“我来。”

说完就去揉他屁股，另一只手环了腰搂近了接着亲吻，左手在下面又揉又捏，心里想着：这先生的屁股可真软。

孟鹤堂浑身都浪起来了，双臂缠上周九良的脖子任他亲任他摸，自己身上的外服蹭掉了一半，露出里面小亵衣，勾着周九良去解，他几十年没吃了，现下真是急得不行。

没想到，正急着开饭，周九良停下来了，右手倒是还环着自个儿的腰，左手却不揉屁股了，也不亲自己了，孟鹤堂顺着周九良的眼光往下看，一看差点把自己吓萎了。

他尾巴长出来了，小小的、短短的一个，白毛线球一样缩在屁股上面，因为情热还在微微颤抖…一定是因为快到期限，自己又动了情，才会又眼红又冒出了尾巴！孟鹤堂赶紧两手摸耳朵，一脸惊恐。

周九良先被兔子尾巴惊呆，看他样子也猜出了七八分，再看看孟鹤堂手的位置，竟然想笑。

“怎么？一会儿耳朵也要冒出来？”

孟鹤堂又要哭了，恨不得长出第三只手捂尾巴，奈何人还在周九良怀里，只能要哭不哭地看着眼前人。

周九良轻笑出了声，下 身朝孟鹤堂一顶，语气下流至极：“小兔子，爷这儿还硬着，怎么办？”说完不等孟鹤堂回话，拦腰把他公主抱起来，几大步走到床边，把他往床上一扔，解了裤带往地上一摔，嘴里不干不净：“小妖精，今儿爷们儿就要把你耳朵给操出来！”

孟鹤堂还没从“这人怎么不怕”的疑虑中走出来，就被周九良三两下扒光了衣服，等周九良自己也脱光了全身，露出精壮的肌肉俯看着自己，才又觉出饿来。

周九良压下来，一边胡乱亲着孟鹤堂，一边把他一只大腿扛到了自己肩头，右手向下探，小玉茎下面摸到一处只有女人才有的花穴，真真觉得自己捡到宝了。舍不得用自己粗糙的手指头伤了嫩花，周九良把孟鹤堂屁股整个托起来，伸出舌头去舔他的花穴，接吻一样咬孟鹤堂下面两片阴 唇，吸够了把舌头伸进花缝里，模仿交媾一样深深浅浅地刺，玩得孟鹤堂喊声儿都变了调：“啊…啊…啊啊啊…好人，好人你舔舔里面，啊…诶呀…啊…我要…要泄了…啊啊啊～”周九良喝到一股甜水，一股脑咽了下去，又凑上来吻他，让他尝自己的味道，手伸下去开拓，从少到多，直到把整个手掌前端都伸了进去，然后又激烈地动作。孟鹤堂被堵住了上面，“唔唔”出不了声，两只腿儿乱绞着，把个周九良的手牢牢夹在里面，想要的整个人都抖。周九良还得分出心神来哄他：“乖，把腿松松，有更好的呢，乖啊，让你爷们儿把手拿出来，给你更好的。”

孟鹤堂这会儿到听话，赶紧大敞开腿，两手吊住周九良不让走：“嗯…嗯～你快点儿，还要亲，你别走～”

周九良骂了句脏话，调整了下位置，就把一直硬着的巨大下 身送了进去，孟鹤堂几乎同时就仰直了脖子，久旱逢甘霖，长长地“嗯…”了一声，好不享受。

周九良被内里高热紧致的肉道箍着，庄稼汉一年也没个相好的媳妇儿，立时就要交待了，纯是怕小妖精不满意，忍着没缴械。小兔子还不满足，挺着腰催他：“你快动呀！嗯…摸我，摸我后背～”

周九良依言而动，本来人就靠双手吊自己身上，就留个屁股挨床，这回大手扶上小妖精后背，用力抚摸，下身一刻不停开始动，几乎立刻就收获了小妖精的浪叫：“诶呦，啊…啊啊啊…好舒服…亲哥哥，亲好人，你…你要了我的命了～啊…啊啊啊…亲我，亲亲我～”周九良下身干人，上身摸背，嘴上去亲人，整个人要被小妖精磨死了，恨不得死他身上，而且周九良发现只要越用力摸这妖精的后背，身下的人就越兴奋，周九良没养过兔子，但也知道兔子性本淫，也不跟这妖精客气，怎么舒服怎么干，只当耕地出力一样，死命弄这怀里的妖精。又干了几百下，孟鹤堂一个高音儿，下面那根不用摸就自个儿射了，随后周九良再干他，那浪叫的声儿都小了，生理泪水混着不知道谁的汗和自己的口水全都流到脖子上，又被周九良不嫌脏地舔了去，周九良看他先潮吹又不应期，怕他受不了，停下来缓了一会儿，轻轻地亲孟鹤堂的泪痕，不敢再摸他背了，怕他爽过头，边亲边低声哄他：“还行吗？要不你用嘴帮帮我？”孟鹤堂本在昏沉的边缘，听这话精神起来：“不行！不行！你必须射里面，我要，我要元阳～”说完怕周九良反悔一样，扭着屁股又去亲他，尾巴跟着一动一动。周九良又好笑又被拱出了火，自己心疼他，他还有意见了，伸手去搓兔子尾巴，另一只手又扶上了小妖精后背，下身开始一记比一记重地凿，孟鹤堂又受不住地叫爹喊娘。

坐着不好摸尾巴，周九良下身连着销魂洞，托着妖精的屁股换了个姿势，自己站在了地上，孟鹤堂唉叫一声，忙不迭腿缠上周九良的腰，胳膊也缠上去，树袋熊一样把着人，眼白都被这一下给操翻出来。周九良一手托着屁股，一手把玩孟鹤堂身后的小尾巴，又揉又捏，那小短东西连着孟鹤堂尾椎，一捏孟鹤堂就浑身一颤，下面要不够，后背吹着凉风，尾巴被玩儿着像通了麻筋一样快感直冲后脑勺，孟鹤堂除了“啊啊啊”地叫不会别的。周九良被眼前的妖精迷死了，恨不得日日夜夜骑他不停，眼看着他要到了，更是加快了动作，没命似的往里操，颠得孟鹤堂屁股都起了臀波，浪叫都带了颤音，终于在最紧要的关头，周九良死死抓紧了孟鹤堂身后的小尾巴，按着他的后背紧贴在自己身上，把子子孙孙都射给了他。

孟鹤堂得了纯阳，整个人水里捞出来一样，双腿再夹不住公狗腰，垂下来俩脚踩在周九良脚上，人还趴在汉子身上脱力。

周九良拍拍他屁股：“宝儿，躺床上睡，啊？”

孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声，眼睛不睁由着周九良把他抱回床上，听到周九良笑了一声。

“怎么了？”

“妖精，摸摸自己耳朵。”

孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊摸左耳，哪有什么小耳朵，一只又长又软的兔耳耷拉在脸旁边，茸茸的，还有点热，再看右边，同样一只兔耳耷拉着，孟鹤堂兔耳朵真的被干出来了。

可他实在是太困太累了，出来就出来吧，孟鹤堂扯着一只耳朵就睡着了。

等几个月后孟鹤堂开始干呕，他还不太敢信，以为又是假孕，直到肚子都凸起来了，才明白自己是真的怀了，一蹦一跳地去跟周九良说。

周九良震惊过后，首先就后悔自己前天晚上是否太孟浪了，伤了自己孩子，孟鹤堂一脸欣喜：“没事儿没事儿，我有两个子宫，咱们还可以要一个。”

周九良骂了一句，放下锄头就把孟鹤堂扛进了屋里。

LOFTER 大头大头大头大头


End file.
